pokecubefandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémobs Locations
The Pokémobs are the current Pokémons of the Pokécube mod. They can be found in different biomes of the game, like Grass plains, Forests, Snow Biomes, Desert, Swamp, Jungle, Oceans, Caves,' Mountains '''and '''Mushroom Biomes'. Note : ''Some pokémobs can be found in more than one biome.'' Forest Biome '''In the '''Forest biome, if you play on Peaceful '''or Easy', you'll be able to find the following pokémobs: - Caterpie, Weedle, Pidgey, Pikachu and Rattata. If you play on '''Normal' or Hard, you'll be able to find their respectives evolutions : - Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna, Beedrill, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, and Raticate. Exclusive Pokecube Generations in Peaceful or Easy. '- '''Chikorita,Treecko,Zigzagoon,Natu... Grass Plains In the '''Grass Plains '''biome, if you play on '''Peaceful '''or' Easy', you'll be able to find the following pokémobs: - Rattata, Pidgey, Spearow, Miltank, Ditto, and Eevee. If you play on '''Normal' or Hard, you'll be able to find their respectives evolutions, except for Miltank '''and Ditto (They don't have evolutions) and Eevee''' (Only evolves with the Elemental Stones). : - Raticate, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Fearow, staravia, and staraptor. Mountains In the Mountains, if you play on Peaceful '''or Easy', you'll be able to find the following pokémobs: '- Ponyta, Rattata, Pidgey and Spearow. If you play on '''Normal or Hard, you'll be able to find their respectives evolutions : - Rapidash, Raticate, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, and Fearow. Exclusive Pokécube generations in normal '''or '''hard: Machoke,Agron and Lairon. Exclusive Pokécube generations in Easy or Peaceful: Machop,mankey,onix,doduo,aron and Lairon. Rarely Finds: larvitar,aerodactyl and staravia. Jungle In the Jungle, if you play on Peaceful, you'll be able to find the following pokémobs: - Caterpie and Weedle If you play on Easy, Normal or Hard, you'll be able to find their respectives evolutions : - Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna and Beedrill Swamp '''In the '''Swamp, if you play on Peaceful '''or Easy', you'll be able to find the following pokémobs: - Caterpie, Weedle, Wobbuffet and Farfetch'd , which is considered a ''Rare Pokémob (You won't find with easy). If you play on Normal or Hard, you'll be able to find their respectives evolutions, except for Wobbuffet '''and Farfetch'd''' ( they don't have evolutions): - Metapod, Butterfree, Kakuna, and Beedrill. Desert In the Desert, if you play on Peaceful '''or Easy', you'll be able to find the following pokémobs: - Voltorb, Magnemite, Pikachu, Pichu (only appear if hatched from a '''Pikachu's egg') and Eevee , which is considered a Rare Pokémob (You won't find easy). If you play on Normal or Hard, you'll be able to find their respectives evolutions, except for Pikachu (which only evolves with the Thunder Stone), and Eevee (which only evolves with the Thunder, Water and Fire Stone) : - Electrode and Magneton. Rarely find: -Persian and meowth Caves '''In '''Caves, if you play on Peaceful '''or Easy', you'll be able to find Geodude. If you play on '''Normal' or Hard, you'll be able to it's evolution, Graveler. Snow Biomes '''In '''Snow Biomes, if you play in Peaceful or Easy, you'll be able to find Slowpoke and Rattata. If you play on Normal or Hard, you will find Rattata's evolution: Raticate.raiku. Open Oceans In Open Oceans, if you play on Peaceful '''or Easy', you'll be able to find Tentacool and Shellder. If you play on '''Normal' or Hard, you'll be able to find Tentacool's evolution, Tentacruel. The Nether '''In '''The Nether, if you play on Peaceful '''or Easy', you'll be able to find Koffing. If you play on '''Normal' or Hard, you'll be able to it's evolution, Weezing. Mushroom Biome In the Mushroom Biome, if you play on any difficuly, you'll only be able to find Eevee. Category:INFO